


Phantom

by Void_Home



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: And the sun returned to the world, but it was not who it remembered.And it did what must be done.





	Phantom

Tails is still shaking, five hours later. He's sitting at the table with the others who'd survived, and he's.. He's just running over what had happened. Again and again and  _ again _ . It had been a  _ human _ , and there weren't that many here. The only one, in fact, that Tails could recall is Robotnik himself.

But the person who easily took down Sonic had been a human girl, who claimed what she was doing…

_ “It's a mercy, what I'm doing. You'd rather die by my hands than by what's to come.” And then she had easily destroyed Sonic. Hadn't even hesitated. _

He still gets trembles when he hears that cold, assured voice in his head. Tails takes a shuddering breath and raises his head, finally ready to speak. To say what had happened. “ I…” And Tails hesitates as several heads turn to him, none of them the survivors.

“She just  _ appeared _ . Out of nowhere. And with her came… no hope.”


End file.
